Do The Shuffle
by Zenarchist
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles


Disclaimer: I wish.

a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

** Do The Shuffle **

Fireflies – Owl City

He wasn't a chick. He didn't do emotions and lovey,dovey bullshit. So why was he standing here, dress in hand on Rachel Berry's door step. He'd heard she didn't get asked to prom and for some reason he knew that this was his chance. If he ever wanted a shot at being with her he had to man up, so he come home from Ohio state and actually had his sister buy a dress. A dress and shoes and a purse, and it was all worth it when she open the door and smiled at him. Noah Puckerman _did_ lovey, dovey shit.

Crazy – Alana Davis

And he called me crazy. Right, because that explained why Noah Puckerman was totally rocking out to wow wow wubbzy. And I mean full out hand clapping, booty shaking rocking' out. Anyone looking through their window would clearly think something was loose. Only she could see the two year old that was giggling and following along with her father in idol worship. Not many men would brave his manliness being called into question, but then again Aiden Puckerman had a very unique daddy. Mo-hawked and badassness.

The Trumpet in My Head – Lykke Li

He loved the way she watched him when he played the guitar. The way she let her head fall to the side and her eyes slip closed. She would sit on his bed in one of his shirts and listen. He loved the way the music seemed to absorb into her skin. He loved that she loved this side of him.

Katie – Missy Higgins

It hurt when he said it. "She's gonna be just like you" she understood now, it should have felt good when he said it. He knew something that she didn't, he saw something that she didn't and he respected something that she resented. She held her head high and took it because she was stronger that all of them together. It hurt to keep taking it and taking it, but in the end she became ten times the people they could ever hope to be. And one day Aiden Puckerman would be too, because she had a mother that would always make sure she survived anything anyone dished out.

Don't Stop – Saving Jane

He wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop, the loneliness that body after body couldn't fill. When he knocked on her door he didn't know what to expect. The question whispered was never on the list of possible reactions. So when she asked all he could do was let the tears falls and nod. All he could do was hold on and hope. For them.

"Are you done yet"

When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus

Her hands were sweating and her heart was pounding. She could barely breath and her legs were shaking so bad she didn't know if she could move. Was she making the biggest mistake of her life and no one was telling her. She never imagined that she wouldn't have their support. Fuck them she knew, _she knew._ She had her dad's and his mom and his sister...and Kurt. She had everyone she needed. Glancing up she smiled and he smiled back. Yeah one look and she knew that becoming Rachel Puckerman would make her an even bigger star that she already was.

Chocolate – Snow Patrol

He had set out to prove a point. That chocolate was never gonna be better that sex. If it ever was then whoever she was with before was doing it wrong. Not that he wanted to think about his Rachel having been with anyone else. The first time she agreed that It was slightly better that the best chocolate she ever had. Slightly wasn't good enough. Looking into the fridge he decided if you couldn't beat em' join em'. Rachel Berry and chocolate sauce, like an epic pairing waiting to meet.

Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3

She was being completely irrational, and she knew it. Noah would never cheat on her. Every girl in school had been warned, by the cheerio's at that. She doesn't know when but she became and honorary member and the word had been put out, Noah Puckerman was off limits. So the blonde tart that kept intercepting her obviously annoyed boyfriend as he tried to reach her locker was unexpected. It was so on, the ho was about to be smacked down by a very pissed of Jew.

Live Like We're Dying – The Script

This is what it felt like to drown. Noah was sure any second now that he'd die from lack of oxygen. His arms were going numb and she was sure that any blood trying to circulate through his body was currently stuck in his chest region. His heart was gonna explode from force no less. The crying was making him less that comfortable, but he'd endure. Today was the first day of forever. Forever might only be 10 minutes if his mother didn't let go. So he was marry an nice Jewish girl like she asked, did she have to squeeze so tight?

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich – Lady GaGa

She'd never in a million years admit it, and if asked she'd deny, deny, deny. Next to Barbra Streisand a sweaty, and slightly grimy Noah Puckerman was her favorite thing. The best part was the shower afterward. She made sure he didn't miss any spots.


End file.
